


The Girl Next Door

by CrashHale



Series: Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020 Submissions [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Apologies, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pornstars, Smut, only slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale
Summary: When a beautiful blonde girl moves in next door, Jughead doesn’t even expect her to talk to him, let alone become his friend. He starts falling for her quickly, but things take a turn as soon as his friends show him an adult film where Betty is the star.Betty thinks the sweet boy next door is going to be different, but instead he just ends up being like all the others.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020 Submissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837360
Comments: 22
Kudos: 122
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020





	The Girl Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends,  
> This is for my Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020 'Porn Star AU' square. It is loosely inspired by the film with the same name. Please be advised that Jughead is a major asshole in the middle of the story, I'm sorry. It's unedited, I did my best, sorry for the mistakes.

It’s wet and gloomy, the perfect day for Jughead and Toni to stay inside his trailer, editing photos on their laptops and watching old reruns of The Office. It’s good to be ahead of the class workload anyway, and it’s nice to have a friend who cares about college as much as he does.

Toni is tucked away on the couch, head deep in her computer, when Jughead gets up to make some coffee and stretch, looking out at the rain as he waits for the water to boil. The rain is letting up, and he thinks it might be a good time to go grab something to eat from Pop’s soon.

Before he can ask Toni though, his train of thought is distracted by the new Black Honda Civic parked outside.

“I think I have a new neighbor,” he tells Toni over his shoulder. The trailer next door had been empty awhile. Just as he’s about to say something else, he sees someone get out of the driver’s side door, a hood over her head as she rushes to grab a bag from the trunk. The rain isn’t as heavy now, but it is still raining.

“Oh yeah?” Toni asks, “Another loud drunk?”

He doesn’t think so, but he decides to go find out himself, telling Toni he’s going to go check it out.

He puts his boots on and throws on a coat, pulling the hood up. 

When he gets close enough to see the girl, he just  _ knows _ Toni is going to give him shit for coming out here. The girl is beautiful, around his age and the definition of his type. Her features are bold, big green eyes and plump pink lips, blonde hair peeking out of her hood.

Had he known she was this beautiful he probably wouldn’t have come out.

“Hi,” she says, and he realizes he’s yet to say anything himself. He promptly introduces himself and offers to help with her things.

Betty, who’s name he had just learned, smiles beautifully and tells him she’s okay, she’s only got a few bags anyway, and she’s already taken them inside.

When Betty looks in the direction of his trailer, he sees Toni standing at the door looking at them. She waves and Betty waves back.

“That’s my friend Toni,” he tells Betty, as if making sure she knows that Toni isn’t his girlfriend. Jughead’s never been great with girls, especially ones he finds so pretty, so he’s sure he’s coming off as a total creep.

“We were going to go to the diner for a bite to eat. Would you like to join us?”

“Rain check?” she asks with a kind smile, letting him down easy.

He nods, although he knows he won’t have the balls to ask again. Trying to be a good neighbor, he tells her he’s around, in case she needs anything.

She’s polite in that she says thank you and soon Jughead is back in his trailer, Toni giving him a knowing smile, taken over making the coffee.

“What?” he finally asks.

She simply shrugs, stating that Betty looks familiar.

“Just because I’m into blonds doesn’t mean they all look alike,” he replies defensively.

“It’s not that,” Toni goes on, “I mean, you do tend to go for the girl next door types… But, she really does look familiar,”

Jughead shrugs it off and after their cups of coffee, they head to Pop’s, for some food and even more coffee.

.

It’s a week later and Jughead hasn’t done more than wave hello to Betty on a few occasions, so he’s pleasantly surprised when there’s a knock at his door and it’s her, soft blond locks blowing around her face in the wind.

“Hey,” she smiles sweetly, “I was thinking of going over to try out Pop’s Diner… Would you like to join me?”

Would he?

He’s got his shoes and jacket on quickly, the two of them taking the short trip over to the diner on foot.

They don’t talk much until they’re in the diner. He can’t believe she’s been in town a week and has yet to try the best food in town.

They order way too much food for just two people, but with him there, most of it is eaten. She laughs and tells him she wonders where it puts it, and he thinks she’s the sweetest girl in the world.

Most girls who are as beautiful as her didn’t give him the time of day in high school. College was a little different, but he was still too shy to ask anyone out properly and had yet to actually have a girlfriend. It was embarrassing really, and his friends sometimes teased him about it, although kind heartedly. 

He imagines Betty would be the perfect girlfriend. She’s smart and sweet, she listens to him and he feels like she’s actually hearing him. 

She’s twenty five, five years older than him, although she doesn’t look it. She used to live in the city and had moved here for a change of pace, working on an online degree and looking for a part time job to help with bills.

He tells her they need help over at the local bar, where his dad used to work, and that he’d talk to the owner for her.

She’s really grateful.

Betty is great company, and it takes no time at all for them to become friends and start hanging out regularly. 

He’s really happy to introduce her to Toni and the guys one night, the group playing pool and sharing pints of beer.

Everyone likes Betty, and a few of the guys clap him on the back, commenting on how he better not screw this one up. She’s gorgeous, and not only that, she’s got a great personality and can play pool too, beating even Sweet Pea, who’s the best player in the group.

Sweet Pea doesn’t hold it against her. In fact, he even tells Jughead how perfect she is for him, encouraging him to pursue her romantically.

He can tell she’s a good girl and he isn’t about to force something. If there really is something between them, he would let it happen naturally.

And it does, later that night when they’re in front of the trailers.

He kisses her, his heart beating louder than it ever has before. She bites her tempting lower lip and looks up at him, not moving away when he steps back in and does it again, slower, longer, and smoother this time.

They make plans for tomorrow night and he’s racking his brain already, trying to think what he can do for their first date. She deserves something special.

With the biggest smile on his face, he wishes her a goodnight, looking forward to tomorrow.

He’s never been this happy, he’s never felt this connected to someone. And he doesn’t think anyone’s ever liked him like she seems to.

.

But before he’s blissfully happy for too long, Toni and Sweet Pea are over his place the next day with Toni’s laptop open, the most gut wrenching scene playing out on the screen.

“That’s her, isn’t it?” Toni asks.

Jughead can’t tear his eyes away, thought he really, really wishes he could.

“Sweet Pea said she was familiar as well, and well… We did some digging…”

Jughead dropped down onto one of the kitchen chairs, the laptop in front of him and the clip still playing. It’s Betty, he has no doubt about it, getting fucked doggy style by some guy with a huge cock, moaning and telling him how much she wants it.

He feels his breakfast threaten to resurface, slamming the laptop shut because he can’t stand another second of it. He feels sick.

“Dude,” Sweet Pea says, “why do you look like your dog just died?” 

He frowns at his friend, the one who has no trouble at all with girls. Is he kidding? The girl he had spent weeks thinking was perfect and beautiful was actually a porn star. A  _ liar _ . How could she not tell him? He feels like such an idiot.

“This is a good thing, Jug. Now you can finally pop your cherry,” Sweet Pea tells him, smiling like nothing bad had just happened.

Jughead feels humiliated. Toni gives him a sympathetic look. He hates the fact that he’s made to look like a joke in all this.

“Seriously, man,” Sweet Pea smiles. “Get a hotel room and bone her all night… She’s clearly up for it,” 

Jughead hates him.

.

He’s in a horrible mood all day, he even texts Betty and cancels their plans. To torture himself further, he looks up other adult films where she’s the star and fills himself with more and more sour thoughts. He doesn’t want to watch, but he also can’t stop.

How could she do these things? Did she like it? Did she get off on being degraded like this?

He resents her for making him the laughing stock of all his friends. Plus, he can never live up to the guys in those videos. A woman like her knows pleasure, and a guy like him doesn’t know the first thing about it.

One day turns into three. Betty texts him every day, asking if he’s okay and if she can come over. She misses him.

He doesn’t think he can look at her, so he just texts back that he’s really busy with his college courses and says he’ll let her know when he’s free. 

She’s not overbearing but she does text often enough to make her impossible to forget. 

It’s hard hiding out from a next door neighbour, but now that she’s started working at the bar, it’s easier for him to avoid her.

His friends tell him he’s an idiot. He’s stumbled on a jackpot here. They tell him that just because she’s a porn star, doesn’t mean she can’t be his girlfriend too.  _ Porn stars are people too _ , Sweet Pea says.

But he doesn't see it that way. He hasn’t stumbled onto a jackpot. He’s stepped on a mine.

Over a week later, after Betty doesn't text for over a day, he hears a knock at his door and considers pretending he’s not home. 

Something tells him to just answer. 

It’s her. 

“Have I done something wrong?” she asks, her big green eyes filled with worry. 

Like she doesn’t know. How could she make him feel so stupid?

“No, of course not,” he lies, because well, she’s lying too. “I’m sorry I’ve just been busy, like I said.”

“Oh, okay,” she smiles but it doesn’t reach her eyes. “I’m sorry to bother you. I just wanted to say thanks for getting me the job at the bar. It’s great. Maybe I can buy you Pop’s as a thank you?”

He considers saying no but if she’s going to pretend to keep this good girl act up then maybe he’ll play along. 

He says okay and invites her over that night to hang out. Her smile reaches her eyes this time and she says she’ll bring the food.

Maybe his friends are right. He doesn’t have any experience, so maybe sleeping with a legit porn star would get him more experience than dating a regular girl would. 

Even as he puts condoms on his nightstand he knows he’s being a complete asshole. But he still feels too betrayed to think he’s actually doing anything wrong. 

Betty seems to be really happy that they’re hanging out again. She’s dressed up in an incident pink sweater and is telling him about the book she read that he had recommended a few weeks back. 

She’s smart, she gets it more than anyone else he’s talked to that’s also read the book. But he’s too consumed with other thoughts to have an actual conversation with her about it. 

“You want to go to the bedroom?” he asks, cutting her off mid sentence.

She doesn’t say anything for a moment, the smile that was on her face seconds ago falling away. She finally gives a small nod and he stands, extending his hand to her. 

She looks nervous, but he’s not sure why. It’s not like she hasn’t done this before. With  _ many _ other people. If anything he should be nervous.

He opens the door and let’s her step in first, leaning against the doorframe as he watches her step deeper into the small room.

She stops in front of the nightstand, her hand reaching down to touch the condoms he’s laid out. He wonders what she’ll do. 

It takes a moment, as if she’s thinking about it. Then, with her back still turned to him, she lifts the sweater over her head and turns to face him.

Her bra is also pink, lace covering breasts he’s already seen on screen. They were perfect of course, just like the rest of her. She was the perfect girl next door, one of her many movies even titled as such.

He doesn’t say anything, just watches as she moves closer and begins to undo his belt. 

He swallows. He can’t believe he’s actually going to have sex with a real porn star. Never in his life would he have imagined this. 

Of course, if he had been looking at her, really looking, he’d be able to see the way her eyes were getting red and filing with tears.

When his belt and jeans are undone, she steps away and turns her back to him again, climbing onto his bed on all fours, her round jeans glad ass on display. 

“Is this what you want?” she asks, turning to look at him over her shoulder. He sees the tears that are streaking her checks then, and finally he realizes what he’s done is monumentally wrong. 

He opens his mouth to apologize. She clearly doesn’t want this, and he can’t say he blames her. He’s nothing like those other guys. 

Before he can say more than her name though, she’s standing again and quickly putting her sweater back on. 

“You found out, didn’t you?” she asks with a small, shaky breath.

He nods, unsure what to say.

“Why didn’t you ask me about it?”

He wishes he had. Rather than doing _ this _ . 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asks. It’s not the right thing to say right now. 

More fears streamed down her cheeks. 

“I thought you were different, Juggie,” she cries, a full on sob erupting and she pushes passed him, running out. 

He feels like a horrible person. 

.

He doesn’t follow her. He doesn’t think she wants him to. 

Her first assumption of him was corrected. He was different. He should have acted better and talked to her about it when he found out. Instead of doing what he did.

When he finally decides he’s eady to go over there and apologize, she’s gone. 

He tries desperately to reach her by phone, but it keeps going to voicemail. 

No one knows where she went. The owner of the bar says she apologised and quite with no notice. 

He had screwed up monumentally and he had no way of finding her now. She was one of the only people he really got along with, one of the only girls who was kind and listened. And he had repaid her friendship by treating her like trash.

He’d mixed her up with the girl on the screen and he was afraid he’d never get to make it right, to tell her how sorry he was for doing what he did.

.

To Jughead’s surprise, Sweet Pea spots Betty’s car a few towns over at a motel. 

Jughead drives there as soon as he’s informed, seeing it really is her car and licence plate number. 

He isn’t sure which room she’s in, so he tries his luck and knocks on the one her car is parked in front of. 

They’re both a little shocked to see each other. Jughead had expected to knock on a few doors before finding her, or maybe he didn’t expect her to answer.

“What are you doing here?” she asks. He can tell she’s trying to sound apathetic but she just sounds broken. 

He hates the fact that he’s the one that made her feel like this, that he hurt her when she had done nothing to deserve it.

“I want to apologize… I know I don’t deserve it, but please, let me?”

It takes a moment but she steps out of the way and let’s him in. He watches the way she pulls down the sleeves of her sweatshirt and crosses her arms, refusing to sit when he asks her to join him at the edge of her bed.

He sighs. “Why did you leave?” he asks, looking around. It’s a stupid question. “What are you doing here?”

She shakes her head and begins to pace slowly. “I couldn’t stay,”

“Of course you could,” he answers right away. He wants her to come home. He knows it hasn’t been her home very long but in the short time they’ve known each other, she feels like  _ his _ home.

“I’m so sorry, Betty. I was such a jerk. I don’t know what got into me,”

Betty turns her back to him and he can tell she’s trying not to let her pain show, the pain he had caused.

He’s contemplating getting up to comfort her, when she turns and answers. “I do. I know what got into you,”

He swallows.

“You figured out what I used to do and you though… ‘hey, she’s up for it, she’s an easy lay’,”

He swallows again and shakes his head, tilting it to the side. God, he feels like the world’s biggest asshole.

“Look,” she says, taking a breath, “I know I probably should have told you, but I was just enjoying our time together so much that I didn’t want to ruin it… but then I waited too long and you found out before I had a chance… but that was still no reason to just assume I’m ready to jump into bed with you a day after our first kiss,”

“I know,” he says, ashamed of himself. He was raised better.

She just frowns, her expression questioning.

“I do know, Betty, I swear… And you had no obligation to tell me,”

“Of course I did, Jug,” she sighs again. “And I would have,”

“I’m so sorry,” he says again. “Please, just come back and we can fix this… I promise I’ll be the guy you expected me to be,”

She gives him a sad smile. “I really did hope you’d be different… You know, just because I did those things and made those choices, doesn’t mean I’m not still me… I do regret doing it, I do, but at the time I-”

“You don’t need to explain to me,” he cuts her off.

“I had a really shitty childhood and I just… I met the wrong guy and… I can’t even say it was easy money, because it wasn’t easy… but I made the choice and now I’m trying to make better ones.”

Jughead has no idea what her life must have been life, but he really, really wants to be the person in her life that she can confide in.

“I’m so sorry about the way I acted and… I’m sorry for how I made you feel… Please, Betty, tell me what I can do and I’ll do it… I just want you to come back, I want to make it right,”

When she doesn’t answer and instead covers her face and turns away again, he finally stands and puts a hand on her shoulder, not wanting to be too forward.

“Betty,” he says softly, his chest hurting as he hears her cry. “Please don’t cry,”

He gently tugs on her shoulder and turns her around. “I’m sorry,”

She shakes her head and looks at him through tearfilled eyes. “I can’t go back to Riverdale… You’ll always have those images of me in your head… And, god,” she cries harder, “all your friends…”

He pulls her in for a hug, because he can’t stand not comforting her when she’s in pain.

“My friends all love you, and trust me, they’re not the kind to judge you like that,”

“You don’t know what it’s like, Jug,” she cries and he can feel her trying to pull away.

He lets her go, not wanting to crowd her.

“You think this hasn’t happened to me before? No one looks at you the same after they’ve seen you doing those things…”

“I’ll only ever look at you like you’re the sweetest, most beautiful girl in the world,”

She shakes her head again. “No you won’t… You won’t be able to help it, but one day, maybe not today or next week… but one day, when you look at me it’s all you’ll see… and you’ll hate me,”

“I’ll never hate you,” he says right away, in one breath.

They go in circles like this, again and again, until she’d mostly cried out and is finally sitting on the bed with him.

“I’m tired,” she tells him, her eyes red and glassy. 

He nods, contemplating whether he should ask. He does, knowing he’ll regret it if he doesn’t. “Can I stay? I’ll sleep on the floor,” He just doesn’t want her to be alone.

She nods and he’s glad he can stay here with her, so neither of them are alone.

.

It takes all of breakfast for him to convince her to come back home with him. He can tell she’s emotionally exhausted and all he really wants is for the weight of all her troubles to be off her shoulders. He wants to be the person to make her life better, not worse.

She tells him she just wants to be friends for a while, which is okay with him. She tells him she wants him to ask any questions he may have, and her past, and he promises he will.

He asks mostly about her and her family, piecing together that they were no family at all, and she had been alone for a long time. She had fine her best to stay alive. 

He talks to his friends and tells them not to be assholes, and of course he knows they aren’t. If anything they think it’s cool that she’s more interesting than any of them.

He knows how hard it must be on her, knowing they know, but his friends are good people deep down, and none of them actually treat her any differently.

It isn’t until over a month later that he asks if he can kiss her again, and to his absolute joy she agrees. She’s the most amazing person he’s ever met and he knows he’ll never take for granted the second chance she’s given him.

The night they kiss again is nice, they’re just hanging out and it’s raining, the way it was the day he first laid eyes on her. The power cuts out, and thankfully he’s got candles for such occurrences.

It really sets the mood, no tv to watch and only candlelight illuminating the trailer. Their kiss turns into making out, with her in his lap, taking the lead while he leans back and thinks this is the greatest moment of his life.

He loves her, he’s sure of it. He knows everyone probably feels like this when they’re in love, but he thinks no one has ever been happier than he is.

When Betty moans his name it’s like sweet music to his ears, the softness of her plump lips tickling as she kisses along his jaw and whispers into his ear. “Wanna grab a condom?”

He swallows. Of course he does, but he knows he needs to be honest.

“Ah… Betty?”

She pulls back, biting at her bottom lip with worry. He knows she’s still self conscious about her past and it’s a big deal she’s ready to take their relationship to the next level.

“I ah,” 

His hand moves from her thigh up to the back of his head. It really is fucking embaressing to admit, but he knows he needs to. Even though he’s embarrassed he knows she won’t judge him for it.

“I’m ah… I want to… I really do… I just… I’ve never…”

“Oh,” she says as she realizes. Her expression turns softer, no longer worried. “Thank you for telling me,”

He returns the sweet smile she’s giving him.

“If you’re not ready it’s okay,” she tells him.

God he loves her. Instead of making him feel like a pathetic twenty year old virgin, all he feels is safe.

“I am ready,” he assures. “Are you kidding me?”

She laughs as he flips her around and lays her on the couch. He kisses her again, deep and with purpose, then whispers, “I’ll be right back,”

She smiles and nods.

“Don’t go anywhere,”

“I won’t,” she assures.

He uses the flashlight on his phone to grab a condom from his room and by the time he is back, Betty has helped by removing her jeans and sweater, now in only her underwear. 

He can’t believe how lucky he is. She’s so damn special to him.

She’s sitting on the edge of the couch, and when he steps before her, she takes the condom from his hand, coming to stand on her tiptoes and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He leans down to kiss her slow and long, his hands feeling the warm skin of her lower back. He wants to tell her he loves her, it’s all he feels right now, as she takes the lead, pulling back to help him undress.

When he's down to his boxer briefs, the two of them switch positions and he lets her push him back down on the couch.

The sound of the rain on the metal drowns everything else out, his focus only on her. She sits back on his lap again and they just kiss, her hands soothing as they massage his scalp and make him melt into the cushions. 

He takes her bra off slowly, giving her time to stop if she wants. She doesn’t though and when she sits back so he can see, he thinks he must have died and gone to heaven. He pulls her close and kisses her flawless skin.

He knows his first time is going to be quick, so he’s not in a rush, but eventually they get their underwear off and she rolls the condom onto him, asking if he’s okay.

He thinks she’s an angel. Of course he’s okay, and when he asks her if she is, she just kisses him and sinks slowly all the way down.

He never expects it to feel as good as it does, her warmth and tightness all he can feel, as well as her kiss and the way she whimpers as she begins to move on top of him.

“Fuck,” he breathes, looking up into her brilliant, hooded eyes.

“You okay?” she asks, cupping his cheek with one hand and offering a kiss.

He nods. Fuck yes he’s okay. He grips her hips in answer and the way she circles them has him dizzy. She feels so good that he knows he can’t stop himself from coming, and fast.

Her forehead drops to his. “Oh my god, Juggie, you feel so good,” she says, voice breathy and sweet.

How does she do that? He wonders. How does she make him feel so wonderful?

He wants to tell her this is the best thing he’s ever experienced, only because it’s with her, but he can’t, all he can do is hold her hips down as he comes, comes so hard that it hurts a little.

“Holy fuck,”

She giggles. He pulses inside her, his orgasm stronger than any he’s given himself.

“I’m sorry,” he finally says, dropping his head back and feeling completely spent, even though he’d hardly done anything.

“It’s okay,” she tells him, placing a soft peck to his lips.

He wraps his arms around her as she rests against him, the trailer growing quiet.

“I didn’t mean to come so fast… I’m sorry that you didn’t…”

She kisses his neck. “Don’t be silly, it felt really nice… and don’t worry, we’re going to do that again and again, until you last long enough for me to come too,”

He moans in satisfaction, his dick already twitching at the idea of doing that again. “I like the sound of that,”

He works up enough energy to turn her around again, onto her back. He grabs a nearby tissue to discard his used condom, then he settles between her legs and kisses her, his lips moving down her jaw and neck, to her chest, then back up to her neck again.

“Betty,” he says, “can I…?”

“What, baby?” she says lazily and he thinks she’s never been sexier.

“Can I ah…” he presses up on his hands so he can look down at her. “Can I go down on you?”

Her eyebrows lift in slight shock, but she smiles and nods. 

He takes his time traveling down her body. He has no idea what he’s doing but he does know that all he wants is to worship her. He’d spend the end of days down between her legs if it meant making her happy.

She encourages him and gives him a few directions, for which he’s really grateful. He takes his time, going slow when she tells him to. Then he finds a spot, at which she gasps and her hand in his hair tightens.

“Right there,”

He focuses on the spot like his life depends on it, and soon her breathing gets tighter, as do her legs around his head. It’s the most rewarding thing he’s ever done. He looks up over her public bone, her back is arched and her head is thrown back.

“Oh… Oh god,”

Her free hand grabs the sofa cushions and soon it’s over, her rapid breaths slowing down and her hand gentler in his hair, pulling him away.

“Did I actually…?” He doesn’t believe it, very proud of himself.

“God yes,” she sighs, her arms above her head now.

He crawls above her and frowns, not convinced. “You weren’t just faking it to make me feel good, were you?”

“Of course not,”

He chooses to believe her. He wipes his mouth and gives her a kiss before laying his head to her breast. She holds him.

“You know…” Betty begins. “It’s never felt this good before,”

He looks up at her with a frown. There’s a tear running down her temple, which has him worried. But she smiles and it gives him hope she’s okay.

“It’s because I like you,” she admits.

“I like you too,” he replies, although it’s more like he  _ loves _ her. He kisses her instead, knowing it’s probably too early for such confessions.

“I’m kinda ready for round two,” he admits between kisses.

“Good,” she says, “I’m kinda ready too,”

After he gets another condom, he takes the lead, starting off slow, because damn does it feel too good again, then slowly building up the pace.

She’s wetter than the first time, soft and so inviting, and he tries his best not to come long enough for her to join him.

When he feels her coming against him, he thinks she’s only gotten more beautiful, and he wants to die just making her come again and again.

It’s like nothing he could have expected. Sure, it feels fucking amazing, but it also feels like Betty knows him like no one has ever known him, like they fit together with such ease.

No matter what’s to come, no matter what weather their relationship faced, he was sure they’d get through it, together.

When they finally have enough strength to get up, she takes his shirt and slips it on. He thinks it looks one hundred times better on her than it does on him. He grabs a pair of sweatpants for himself and asks her to stay over.

As they lay together in his bed, in the small dark room, the rain outside only getting heavier, the words swirl inside his head, popping out without him even noticing it at first.

The ‘I love you’ is so quiet that he thinks maybe she doesn’t hear him, but then she says it back and his heart beats out of his chest.

He knows, without a doubt, that she’s it for him. All he wants to do for the rest of his life is make sure she’s safe and happy, make sure no one ever hurts her again and she never has to do something she doesn’t want.

They’re the lucky ones, because they have this. They have each other now. 

  
  
  



End file.
